whitewurmfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Ribcrush
Basic Info Race: Half-Orc Class: Fighter Height: 6'1 Weight: 250 lbs. Skin Color: Light Green Stats AC:17 STR: +4 DEX: +0 INT: -1 WIS: -1 CON: +2 HP: 26 Background Outlander Born to the nomadic Ribcrush tribe, Fang has always lived in a constant state of survival of the fittest. Born of an Orc mother and a similarly nomadic Human father, he was the object of scorn for his entire tribe. Seen as an abomination, he was given over to the "Meat Guard". As part of the Meat Guard, he was tasked with defending the tribe at a very young age, along with tribesmen who had broken their laws and the Goblins that they captured or bought as slaves in their travels. He was not given a name at birth, but was instead called Fang after one of his tusks were broken off by a particularly relentless bully. His name would always carry an ounce of shame for him, a reminder to mind his place amongst his tribe. They fully anticipated him to be sliced apart by axebeaks or devoured by displacer beasts, but he was always capable of clinging to life and made it to adulthood as a skilled swordsman and deadly fighter. Throughout his travels, he began to envy the knights of Hercrule, with their superior weapons and armor. He also heard of wizards who were able to amazing things, although magic was frowned upon throughout most of the land. As they passed by towns he would sneak away to watch humans bustle from place to place, watch as the knights were praised and rewarded for doing the job that he was punished with. The elders warned him not to do so, but he could not resist. In these places he also found temporary companions for a few gold. Race and gender didn't matter to him, just so long as they did not look at him with contempt as he was accustomed to. One day, while he had sneaked away to a town, a pack of wolves descended upon the Ribcrush tribe, killing a few of its members. Blindly, they blamed Fang for these deaths, as he had abandoned his post. Unanimously, the village elders cast their vote to exile him from the tribe. They marked his ruddy skin with blue, the color of evil, and he was forced to drink a slow acting poison. He was chased away by those in the Meat Guard he had once fought beside. Fortunately, the poison was not a lethal dose, but he stumbled into the forest, dazed and disoriented. He had a hard time discerning whether or not the band of hobgoblins rushing towards him was a fever dream or reality. Skills 'Fighting Style' D e f e n s e While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. 'Class abilities' S e c o n d W i n d You have a limited well o f stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d 10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. A c t i o n S u r g e Starting at 2nd level, you can push yourself beyond your normal limits for a moment. On your turn, you can take one additional action on top o f your regular action and a possible bonus action. 'Martial Archetype' E l d r i t c h K n i g h t The archetypal Eldritch Knight combines the martial mastery common to all fighters with a careful study of magic. Eldritch Knights use magical techniques similar to those practiced by wizards. They focus their study on two of the eight schools o f magic: abjuration and evocation. Abjuration spells grant an Eldritch Knight additional protection in battle, and evocation spells deal damage to many foes at once, extending the fighter’s reach in combat. These knights learn a comparatively small number o f spells, committing them to memory instead of keeping them in a spellbook. 'Spells Known' Cantrips A c id Sp l a s h Conjuration cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 feet Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous You hurl a bubble of acid. Choose one creature within range, or choose two creatures within range that are within 5 feet o f each other. A target must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d6 acid damage. This spell’s damage increases by 1d6 when you reach 5th level (2d6), 11th level (3d6), and 17th level (4d6). F ir e B o l t Evocation cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: 120 feet Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous You hurl a mote o f fire at a creature or object within range. Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, the target takes 1d10 fire damage. A flammable object hit by this spell ignites if it isn't being worn or carried. This spell’s damage increases by 1d10 when you reach 5th level (2d10), 11th level (3d10), and 17th level (4d10) 1st Level Spells - 2 Slots B u r n i n g H a n d s 1st-level evocation Casting Time: 1 action Range: Sel f (15-foot cone) Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous As you hold your hands with thumbs touching and fingers spread, a thin sheet o f flames shoots forth from your outstretched fingertips. Each creature in a 15-foot cone must make a Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes 3d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The fire ignites any flammable objects in the area that aren’t being w orn or carried. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot o f 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 1st. M a g e A r m o r 1st-level abjuration Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S, M (a piece o f cured leather) Duration: 8 hours You touch a willing creature who isn’t wearing armor, and a protective magical force surrounds it until the spell ends. The target’s base AC becomes 13 + its Dexterity modifier. The spell ends if the target dons armor or if you dismiss the spell as an action. M a g i c M i s s il e 1st-level evocation Casting Time: 1 action Range: 120 feet Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous You create three glowing darts o f magical force. Each dart hits a creature o f your choice that you can see within range. A dart deals 1d4 + 1 force damage to its target. The darts all strike simultaneously, and you can direct them to hit one creature or several. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the spell creates one more dart for each slot level above 1st. Category:Player Characters